


Got the Best

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little conversation about weapons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"I still think you have to give credit where it's due," the mech said, slowly shaking his head.

The femme shook her head. "But it requires being in close. If he's careless enough to have to need that, it just proves he needs a better distance weapon. Let me at least inspect the blaster."

"He's got the best we can give him and that axe takes care of the rest!" the mech grumbled but he led her to Prime, so she could look it over. If his femme said she could improve it, that meant better protection for his leader.


End file.
